The seaweed is always greener
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Uh, Speedy and Robin are dating, and more than a little insane, Beastboy and Aqualad have crushes on each other, so S and R think about setting them up but they take care of it themselves and this is prolly the crappiest summary I've ever written and that


_Teen Titans fanfic by Lady Melieka_

_Okies, this is a cool little one shot that drove me crazy until I finished it because of it' s piece of shite title._

_Otherwise, it's one of my fave pieces, possibly cos it's finished and I don't hate it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not know who does own Teen Titans, but it's not me so don't sue. This fic contains slash, which is boy/boy stuff. It also has sex. Sort of. I'm not really exceedingly graphic in this fic, but the sex is there, and you have been warned._

_Love ya's all, especially if you review, so without further ado, I bring to you……._

_The Seaweed Is Always Greener! _

_Ps it's Aqualad BeastBoy slash_

"Oh, Robin, love of my life, mate of my soul, my darling, my dearest?"

Robin punched a grinning Speedy on the arm. Hard. "What?"

Speedy pouted, and rubbed his arm. "Ow. Anyway, Robbie, have you ever noticed the way Aqualad looks at BeastBoy?"

Robin stepped closer, and began gently stroking Speedy's arm. "You mean the one that looks like he wants to throw BeastBoy down on the floor and have his dirty way with him in plain view?"

Speedy shuddered. "That's the one. It would be _so_ hot to watch that."

Robin grinned, and leaned into Speedy. "You're such a pervert."

"So are you, you're getting hard just thinking about it."

"I'm not the only one."

Speedy leaned in and licked Robin's lower lip. "Mmm. But it'll never happen. Aqualad respects BeastBoy's innocence too much to do something like that."

Robin frowned. It was his 'I'm thinking of a plan' frown. "You're half right. Aqualad respects BeastBoy's innocence too much to do something like that," he paused for emphasis, "unless he knew BeastBoy was willing. If BeastBoy wanted it as much as he does, I don't thing Aqualad would hesitate very long."

He slid his arms around Speedy's neck. "Or at all."

They both laughed softly, and Speedy added, "just like you didn't hesitate after you found out how much I wanted you." Their lips touched. "Love you Speedy."

"Love you too "Robin. But how are we going to get them together?"

"Aqualad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Atlantis?"

Aqualad grinned at BeastBoy. "There's nothing happening down there. It's so boring, I thought I'd come up here, and see what you guys were doing."

BeastBoy grabbed his arm. "Well, come on! Let's go!" He started pulling an unresisting Aqualad towards the tower.

Robin and Speedy looked at each other, then back out the window. "Do you think?"

"Definitely."

They grinned, and high-fived.

"Cyborg. Raven. Starfire." The three teens looked silently at the couple, who got closer – and creepier - every day.

"Guys. We're all going to have to shove off for a while. Aqualad and BeastBoy are coming up here, and we're trying to get them together."

Raven smiled a little bit then. "Lock them in."

They all looked at her, and she smiled more widely at Cyborg. "We'll all get out, then you can put the tower in lock down."

"Uh, guys? Hey, guys? Is there anyone here? Where are you? Guys, come on out, Aqualad's here!"

The other titans laughed, crowded around the monitor in Cyborg's arm.

They'd been searching for about 10 minutes now, or at least, BeastBoy had, Aqualad was content to follow the green boy around and surreptitiously check out his ass. Finally though, they collapsed on the couch.

"BeastBoy, I don't think they're here. They must've all gone somewhere." BeastBoy frowned, a little poutily. "Without me? Where'd they go without me?"

Aqualad didn't know, but he had noticed the little lights flashing, indicating the tower was in lock down, and he was going to try to take advantage of this.

"BeastBoy." Aqualad reached up and ruffled, BeastBoy's hair. He'd done it before, but it seemed different this time, more intimate somehow. BeastBoy shivered.

"Um, Aqualad?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can…can you, um, do that again?"

Startled, Aqualad looked up at him. Then his lips curved into a small smile, and he stretched his hand out, running his fingers through the metahuman's hair.

BeastBoy's eyes closed, a dreamy smile crept onto his face, and to Aqualad's very great surprise, after a moment, he began to purr.

"That's incredible, BeastBoy!" Aqualad said softly. "No one ever told me you can purr!"

BeastBoy's eyes opened slowly. "No one knows. They never pet me, except sometimes when I'm a cat. Not that I'd let just anyone pet me, of course" he sighed as Aqualad's fingers resumed their movements, "only special people are even allowed to touch me. I –" He cut himself off, and moaned, "Oh, my god, Aqualad, yesssss!"

Aqualad swallowed, and pressed his fingers onto that point, just behind BeastBoy's ear again, then he, quite unintentionally, looked down at BeastBoy's lap, and his face turned an almost pink colour. Nonetheless, he leaned forward, and whispered "is this, arousing you, BeastBoy?"

BeastBoy's eyes flew open. "Arousing me?" he bit his lip, and swayed forward, leaning against Aqualad's chest. "If I say yes, will you promise not to stop?'

Aqualad was nowhere near strong enough to refuse that request. "Of course. On one condition." No way was BeastBoy going to get all the attention. "What's your condition then?"

"I want a kiss."

BeastBoy pulled back, startled. "You want…what?"

Aqualad took BeastBoy's wrist in one hand, pulling him gently back towards him, his other hand searching for that spot behind BeastBoy's ear. "I'll keep doing this, but you have to give me a kiss."

BeastBoy shuddered at the waves of pleasure generating from Aqualad's fingers. He just couldn't give that up! "Um, al…alright," he said softly, before reaching up, tilting his head, to press a kiss to Aqualad's cheek.

The Atlantean laughed. "That wasn't a kiss!" The hand on BeastBoy's wrist left it, and cupped his chin. "This is a kiss." BeastBoy gasped as Aqualad's cool lips descended upon his own, slightly chapped ones, which immediately fell open in response to Aqualad's probing tongue.

With Aqualad's lips and tongue ravaging his mouth, and slim fingers caressing that spot, BeastBoy was soon a quivering mass of desire.

He pulled away, and they both took a deep breath.

"BeastBoy…"

A few minutes later, BeastBoy was wide eyed and naked, underneath a similarly naked Aqualad.

"Oh, please, Aqualad, please, now!  
Aqualad swallowed, and positioned himself. Then he paused. "BeastBoy, are you sure you want this?"

"YES!" BeastBoy tensed a little then. "But try not to hurt me too much."

Aqualad laughed. "It won't hurt a bit. Atlanteans are special like that. It'll only feel good, I promise."

"Oh, fuck, Aqualad!" BeastBoy whispered, and his lover smiled.

"Some other time. Right now it's…fuck, BeastBoy!"

That was it. BeastBoy's eyes widened, and he came explosively, Aqualad following soon after. He took a few moments to catch his breath, then asked, "so… how was it, my love?"

BeastBoy stared at him for a moment, then reached up and claimed Aqualad's mouth in a long kiss. "It was amazing. We _so_ have to do that again."

Aqualad smiled, then moved so he wasn't lying on top of BeastBoy. "We will, But right now, I think we should clean up before anyone comes back."

BeastBoy started to laugh suddenly. "Can you imagine their faces if they'd walked in, in the middle of that? It would have been the worst thing ever!"

Aqualad nodded his agreement.

"I told you it would be hot to watch Aqualad get it on with BeastBoy."

Robin nodded vaguely, and pinched Speedy, none too gently, on the ass.

"Fucker. Cyborg, if you didn't record that, I'm gonna feed you to a car crusher."

Cyborg grinned. "No worries Speedy. I got it. Sounds and all."

Speedy and Robin high-fived…which turned into a kiss…which turned into a full on grope session, which ended when Cyborg pulled them off each other. "Dudes…at least wait until you get back to your room. We do not want to watch you any more. We've seen it all too often."

The other titans agreed.

Robin pouted.

_That's the end. Yes, Robin and Speedy are insanely OOC, but I think it's cute…and freaky. _


End file.
